Mirror,Mirror
by Cookielovesanime
Summary: Weiss is always cold, and Ruby there to brighten up her day. But one little fight changes it all, incluing that feelings they have towards each other. Rated "T" just in case. Including some White Rose and very little Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1: The Looniest of them all

**Cookie: Yellow(hello) people, I have a new story to share. I am doing request on any fan-fiction anime that you want me to do. I will also do oc's but you have to give me what show that person is in and and a clear image of her.**

**VEGGIES: Can you make one where a girl named Cookie gets killed by a man named Veggies?**

**Cookie: *ignoring VEGGIES* Any who without further ado, I present you Mirror, Mirror!**

Weiss's P.O.V

" _I hate you " _echo in my mind. I try so hard to be the best teammate Ruby ever had. My past life always interferes with my normal life. I'm not perfect, i'm not cold, i'm just lonely that's all. My mom was lonely too. She died but no one cared... not even my dad or my sister Winter. But I did.

Just the feeling that Ruby said she hates me, breaks my heart. Blake and Yang probably hate me too. No one cares really about me. So I ran. I ran away from my fears just like my mother did. My father would probably insult me on how stupid I am. That I have no friend, i'm selfish, and that I should be dead like my mother. It's snowing and i'm very cold. _' Why do Ruby and I always have to fight? Why am I so sensitive about little things? Why do I always make Ruby cry?'_

"Weiss, Weiss were are you?" Is that Ruby? " WEISS!" I almost screamed. she surprised me from behind.

" H- how did you find me"? One time when I was little, Winter and I ran away It was snowing, and Winter couldn't find me. Then Winter said that I developed a skill to blend in with snow.

" It was hard because you blend in with the snow but I saw something red, then I discovered that it was you!" Okay imagine that she said that very fast. My head was dizzy.

" I don't wear red!" I check my outfit to see if I was wrong. I was wrong. " Ruby please go away would you?" Ruby shook her head.

" Nope." she saw that I was shivering and wrapped her hood around me, not caring about how cold she was. " Weiss please don't leave me there again. I care about you to much." _' Ruby cares about me' _A teardrop fell down to my cheek and I started crying. " Weiss can I tell you something?" I looked up to her and nodded a "yes" to her.

"Weiss I-" She tilted my chin," Love you." Then she kissed me.

_' Who could ever love me...'_

**Cookie: I hoped you guys like it so far.**

**VEGGIES: I didn't like it.**

**Cookie: Well guess what... I don't like your face and don't like your attitude.**

**VEGGIES: Well that hurt. Any way see you readers in the next chapter.**

**Cookie: No we won't.**

**VEGGIES: WHY NOT!**

**Cookie: Because your going to die in the next five seconds.**

**VEGGIES: Wait NOO!**

_**VEGGIES has left the chatroom...**_

_**Cookie: See ya! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Red likes Coldness

**Cookie: Hello I'm here to present you Mirror, Mirror.**

**VEGGIES: I helped.**

**Cookie: With what exactly?**

**VEGGIES: I gave u an idea.**

**Cookie: No u didn't you left me trying to come up with an idea for the next chapter. **

**VEGGIES: Well I'm sorry...**

_Cookielovesanime has left the chatroom forever_

**VEGGIES: noooo!**

**Cookie: lol**

Ruby's P.O.V

"Weiss oops I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground. I laughed a bit to brighten up the mood. Weiss didn't look at me. I think I screwed up big time. Weiss kept looking down. "Weiss?"

"Ruby you dolt." I think Weiss started to cry.

"Huh?" Weiss looked at me pulled me close and kissed me back.

"Ruby I love you too." Weiss softly cries and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Weiss wraps her arms around me. Tear stains are left on my cape.

"Ruby, you're the first one who ever said they loved me. Not ever my dad or sister says that. I'm glad you're our leader and that you gave me second chances so I could be 'the best teammate you ever had'. I love you, I always loved you and nothing could separate us." Weiss eyes are twinkling at me and staring back at me.

" Does this mean we are a couple?" I smile at her.

"Yes forever and always." Weiss cuddled with me And she nuzzled my neck.

"Weiss don't ever leave me ah-!" I felt something stab my back.

"Ruby Rubbby!" Weiss-s? My vision was blurry and all sounds were muffled. I tried to keep my eyes open to keep focused on Weiss. My eyes gave out I stopped breathing and everything was black.

...

I open my eyes to see that nurses and doctors are rushing me somewhere. I think I'm in the hospital. I see Weiss at the corner of my eye. "Weiss?"

" You'll be okay don't give up on me."

...

I wake up again. I don't feel a lot of pain this time but I'm still sore. I'm in the infirmary. I see Weiss holding flowers and smiling.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty."

" I thought that I was the Cookie Monster or Red Riding Hood." I laugh a little.

" That was the old Weiss. The new Weiss is here to company you." Weiss bent over and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep okay?" She placed the flowers on the table beside me. Next to a hundred 'Get Well Soon' balloons that I haven't noticed. I think everyone at Beacon Academy gave me balloons. I followed Weiss's orders and closed my eyes.

**Cookie: I hoped you like it ( I am not talking about u VEGGIES).**

**VEGGIES: It doesn't matter the readers don't like OW!**

**Cookie:*laughs in VEGGIES'S face after slapping him*.Remember me whole body is a weapon. And this pencil. **

**VEGGIES: Stay away from me no!**

_**Veggies has left the chartroom**_

**Cookie: We'll see u in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream That Was Real

**Cookie: Just a reminder: Mirror, Mirror updates are on Thursdays and sometimes on the weekends,any any story on enjoy! :)**

Ruby's dream

_"Where am I?" Everything was black. In the distance I saw something. I think that it was was Weiss. I walk closer to see that it was Weiss standing in the middle of the darkness. "Weiss?" She didn't turn around to face me._

_"You shouldn't be here." She turns around and holds up Myrtenaster and points it directly to my throat. Weiss would never try to kill me. " Leave NOW!" A man picked me up and threw me across his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss says. Then a unknown figure walks behind Weiss. Out of nowhere he stabs Weiss in her back. Weiss falls to her knees and repeats,"I'm sorry Ruby..." then collapsed on the floor leaving a puddle of blood around her._

_"Weiss!" I escaped from the man and ran over to Weiss. Then unknown figure steps from behind and stands in front of Weiss. "You killed her!" I took out Crescent Rose and when charging at him. As I came up to him he dodges my attack, grabs my arm, and flips me over._

_"Foolish little girl. I nearly stunned her." He laughs at me. He snaps his fingers and Weiss rose up immediately. " Do your job." He ordered. With guilt in her eyes she picked up Myrtenaster and quickly charged at me. Light flashes before my eyes as Weiss stabs Myrtenaster into my chest. She whispers" I'm sorry." into my ear and pulls Myrtenaster out of my chest. Leaving me speechless and collapsing onto the floor. My last image was Weiss standing above me covered in blood. Then everything went black._

Ruby's P.O.V

I awaken from my nightmare gasping and panting for air. _'Was that a dream?'_ Isearched around the room to see Weiss peacefully sleeping in the room with me. I took a deep breath and tried to forget about the dream._' Weiss said she loves me, and I love her back.' _But dream felt real. Like in the forest Weiss was the one who stabbed me. _'But while telling me she loves me?!' _I needed to think for a while. So I got up and left the room quietly while Weiss was sleeping.

...

Weiss's P.O.V

_'That Dolt!' _

How dare she leave all alone at night. This is not like Ruby, ever we started dating, ever since we started being friends Ruby was clinging to me always and never my side. I took out my scroll and dialed Ruby's number. I heard a Ringing sound from somewhere in the room. On Ruby's bed lies her scroll. _"That red is such a dunce. She left her phone."_

_..._

Ruby's P.O.V

I went to the spot where I found Weiss at. I circle around the tree that we talk at. In the distance, I saw a dark shadowy figure holding a knife. The same knife that Weiss killed me with. The figure started to come towards me. The closer it came the more I became less hesitated to run. The man came to about 5 feet away from me so I started to run. The man grabbed my arm and held up the knife. I started to close my eyes and cry. I hope Weiss comes for me.

...

Weiss's P.O.V

"Ruby!" I yelled. _'Where is that dunce?'_ I thought. "Ruby!" "Ruby?!"

"Weiss...Help me!" Is that Ruby. I have to save her. I turn around to see Ruby flinching and closing her eyes while a man is grabbing her arm and holding up a knife.

"You shouldn't have come leave now." I felt something walk behind me and I turned around...

"WEISS NO." I felt something stab my arm. Did Ruby do this. I fall to the floor.

"You killed her!" Ruby screamed. She pulls out Crescent Rose and charged at him. The man grabs Ruby's arm and flips her over.

"Foolish little red. I nearly stunned her." Then he laughs. That voice. I know that voice. That man was my father. And any person who tries to attack my father, I must kill. He snaps his fingers and I rose up quickly. I pull out Myrtenaster and cut my father's cheek. I grabbed Ruby's hand and ran out of the forest making it back to Beacon. My father quickly tried to catch up with me and Ruby. Then I stopped.

"Weiss NOO!"

"Go without me!" I slammed Myrtenaster into the ground created a wall of ice leading up to my father. The ice froze him but I knew that we had only a little time to get on campus. I catch up to Ruby. She grabbed my hand and used her semblance to run us all the way to the door. We enter in and close the door before my dad could run inside. To my surprise Professor Opizin was at the the front door wanting for us. Ruby almost collapsed on the floor.

"What's the big hurry girls?" Opizin was calm and smiling ever though it looked like he already knew what happened outside. "You better hurry back to your dorm. I heard that Mrs. Xiao Long and Mrs. Belladonna are waiting for you." Yang might kill her sister for sneaking out of campus. I JUST WANT TO GO TO SLEEP.

**Cookie: Well that's the end for this chapter the next chapter will be posted on thursday. Leave a comment and follow or favorite my stories. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Illusions

**Cookie: Okay:) I will start to post some chapters a little lat if you don't mind people but here is chapter 4!**

Weiss's P.O.V

As Ruby and I enter our dorm room Yang and Blake run up to Ruby asking if she was okay not caring about me. I walk pass my teammates and head to my dorm bed.

"Weiss save me." I overhear Ruby saying

"Weiss remember when you told me if anything happens I should tell you guys?" Blake said.

"Yes I remember." I look down to the floor.

"So... tell us why you ran away." I don't remember any more. After my father tried to kill Ruby I forgot why I left.

"I don't know..." Blake looked mad.

"You mean to tell me that you ran away, having Ruby to come find you, almost get killed by your father, and don't know how you cause this?!" Blake snapped at me. I was shock.I didn't know what to say.

"Blake listen.."

"No you listen Weiss!" Yang interrupted.

"You almost have gotten Yourself and Ruby killed because you were selfish and childish. Ruby almost died twice because you were mad at Ruby for something stupid. You claim that Ruby is immature and doesn't know how to take care of her team." Ruby gasped.

" But your wrong your immature, your always cold at people, and your always take your anger out on my little sister. You claimed to Ruby to be the best teammate she ever had but how can do that if your wasting you time on giving us the cold shoulder. If you don't like us why don't you just leave!" Blake blocked Yang from hurting me. I started to cry.

"You think I want to be this way. I'm tired of running from my emotions. My mother died from running away from my father. My dad and sister hate me. I always been pushed around, been used as a human punch bag. You don't know how I feel about Ruby. Why would I want to kill Ruby If I love her?" I covered my mouth. I didn't know that I said that out loud.

Ruby walks up to me and kisses my cheeks and hugs me. My cheeks turned pink as Yang and Blake smile at me.

In unison Blake 'awww' us. Me and Ruby both turned pink.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Yang i'm sorry..." Yang didn't look at Weiss. Instead she walked out of our dorm room.

"Weiss it's okay. Yang might just feel bad about what she said." I place the palm of my hand on Weiss's cheek. I see Weiss blush a little. Then Weiss jumps which startles me.

"Oh god! If my dad knows that your related to Ruby he will kill her! I have to save her." Weiss ran out the door.

"Weiss wait!" Before I could say anything Weiss left out the corridor. Blake places her hand over my shoulder so I can't run after Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss and Yang will be okay." I look down.

"What if it's a trick? What if her dad planned that Yang would be mad at Weiss this whole time just so he can get revenge from Weiss?" Blake looked puzzled.

"How on earth would you know?" I turn around at Blake. I smile at her wickedly.

"Because... I helped Weiss's Father with the plan. I'm the one who came up with it." Blake stares at me with fear.

"Why would you do that." Blake slowly backs up away from me.

"Your an idiot. I'm not actually Ruby. My name is Neo. I think we met before." I smile evilly. I took of my disguise and my beautiful pink and brown Neopolitan hair.

Blake's P.O.V

"Where's Ruby?!" I grab Gambol Shroud and pointed the blade at her. Her eyes changed from pink-to-brown to brown-to-pink. I change Gambol Shroud to form it as a gun and tried to shoot the girl. Her pink umbrella deflected the shot. She grabbed my arm and spin me around so she can behind me. She grabs her blade from her umbrella and puts it up to my throat. I tried to held my tears back.

"Let go!" I pulled my arm away from her grabbed hers and tried to flip her over. She grabbed my wrist making pulling my down on the floor with her. I was able to be on top of her. I place my blade to her neck. She smile, her eyes flipped the opposite color, and she vanished. Leaving my falling on the floor. I spotted blood on my arm. _'I will kill her after I find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.'_ I left the wound as it was and went out of the dorm. I didn't bother to tell Ozipin what happened so I snuck out of campus and into the city of Vale.

**Cookie: Attention Readers! I won't be posting any more chapters of Mirror, Mirror because sadly I think I messed up the whole story. Either I'll start a new story or I'll rewrite the story. Just a reminder.**

**VEGGIES: Don't end it :(**

**Cookie: Too Bad I will ;) ( Just kidding )**

**VEGGIES: You ruined my life.**

**Cookie: Yay! :)**

**See you readers in my other books :) Leave a comment.**


End file.
